Show Me Love
by TMNTxMadness
Summary: Leonardo encounters a strange girl on his nightly patrol, and said girl is about to turn his world upside down. Can she get him to open up? Leo x OC


_**Well I said I was going to make a fic for ALL the turtles and so this is me nearing the end of that vow! Here is the first chapter of my Leonardo fic! I hope you like it, and don't find my OC Mary-Sue-ish or anything. I also hope Leo isn't too OOC! Anyway enjoy and review! Reviews make for a happy author who updates faster!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TMNT , Leonardo, or any other characters EXCEPT for Fiona, her father Ichiro, and any other of her relatives I may create or any characters you do not recognize from the series, movies, or comics and such!**_

* * *

><p><em>Blades clashed like lightning as two pairs of eyes watched like vultures circling prey. Soldier after soldier fell at the hands of the turtles. Karai glared at the scene in disgust and turned to the black clad figure next to her. <em>

_"These weaklings have failed me for the last time. You know what to do." The voice-cold as death-came from the covered lips of Karai's subordinate._  
><em>"Of course mistress Karai, I will not fail." The women readied herself for a pounce as the soldiers froze and fell back watching her in anticipation. <em>

_The turtle in the orange mask spoke softly as the four looked to Karai._  
><em>"Dudes, why'd they stop?" The girl smirked under her mask and jumped forward sending a round house kick to Michelangelo's torso. She turned on the other three as the one called Raphael charged forward with a battle cry. She expertly grasped his wrist flipping him over her shoulder and disarming him. The other two waited to see her advance watching her cautiously. She heard a shuffle behind her and sweep kicked the orange clad turtle then bringing her heel down on his plastron. <em>

_She collected his weapons with a slight chuckle and turned again to the remaining brothers. She put the Sais through her belt and twirled the Nunchaku expertly in her hands signaling for the one called Donatello to advance. He charged aiming his Bo staff for her feet; she jumped and wrapped the stolen Nunchaku around the staff pulling it from her opponent as she landed gracefully to her feet. She grabbed the staff letting the forgotten weapons fall to the floor as she used Donatello's weapon against him and eventually getting him to the ground. She tossed the Bo staff away and turned to the last one standing-Leonardo. She drew Raphael's Sais and rushed forward ducking and narrowly missing his katanas. A few strands of her dark hair fell to the floor and she blocked a downward blow with the Sais. _

_Leonardo growled and the silent ninja growled viciously back. She knew that he was the enemy of all enemies. His name left a disgusting taste in her mouth every time she said it. These four were like the plague to her mistress, slowly eating her away. She would eliminate them and rid her mistress of the disgusting vermin that was the ninja turtles._

_She pushed his katanas away with great force and bent backwards as he sliced, the sound of his blades singing in her ears. She felt the slice cut into her mask and as she stood it fell from her face like petals of the Sakura tree. Her eyes burned with rage and Leonardo's face fell, shock clear in his brown eyes._

"_Fiona? Fiona is that you?" The girl glared disarming the distracted turtle and stepped on his plastron a katana to his throat._

"_My name is Kazu, mutant filth. I shall destroy you for my mistress and to avenge my master, The Shredder!"_

_Karai smirked as she saw the destruction in Leonardo's eyes._

"_Does it hurt Leonardo-san? To hear and feel how much she hates you?" Leonardo growled as he looked into Kazu's gray eyes. Kazu glared back, fire he had never seen before burned in those eyes._

"_You've gone too far Karai! What have you done to Fiona?" Karai snapped her fingers, and Kazu stood down dropping all her stolen weapons._

"_Come, Kazu, our message has been received."_

* * *

><p>Leonardo looked out over the city hidden in the shadows. He was nothing more than a shadow himself. His eyes scanned the streets and fell upon a young woman with long dark hair as she clutched a purse close to her. She seemed worried and cautious as she entered an alleyway. Leonardo let out a sigh and rolled his eyes wondering when people would finally stop walking down dark alleys. He shook his head and counted down to one just as a shady male in leather followed the young women into the alley. Following him were three other males of the same nature. He hoped that he wouldn't have to intervene in such a close area, and risk exposure to the thugs and the girl.<p>

He jumped down as he heard a scream and took out the guy who was an immediate threat. He turned in surprise to her fighting the other three in a similar style to the one his master had taught him. She was using her purse as a weapon, but he could see she was staring to get tired. Her range of motion was also restricted by her clothing. Leonardo was no longer able to stare in shock as he saw her thrown back by a lucky kick from one of the thugs. She panted from the corner of the alley her-now broken-purse in her arms, and speaking to them through clenched teeth.

"Didn't your moms ever teach you it's not polite to hit a lady?"

Leonardo turned the attention toward himself when he slid his katanas from their sheaths audibly. The three men looked franticly into the shadows for the noise only to be taken out one-by-one, and left unconscious on the floor. Leonardo surveyed each body carefully to make sure they were out. A grunt and a thud were heard suddenly from behind him. Leonardo turned around in astonishment staring at the girl as she held her purse above her head her eyes wide. Leonardo looked at her then the now unconscious body in shock; his brown eyes met her wild gray ones for a moment before she spoke to the shadow she couldn't see.

"Sorry, I'm not really the damsel in distress type."

Leonardo held back a small chuckle before he buried himself deeper into the shadows. He turned to the women making sure she could not see him clearly in the dark before speaking.

"Are you okay ma'am?" She shrugged and laughed before shaking her bag.

"Thanks to you and all the forgotten change at the bottom of my purse, yes." He nodded forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see him. She shifted uncomfortably for a second before speaking again.

"So, do I get to see my alley way angel? Or at least get your name?" Leonardo thought hard about his urge to ask her where she had learned to fight, but knew she most likely wouldn't tell him anything if he didn't share as well. He sighed deeply before speaking again.

"My name is Leonardo. You seem to be pretty skilled in Ninjutsu. Where did you learn?" She smiled proudly from her spot in the alley. Her eyes held a certain sadness behind them as she spoke.

"Well, Leonardo, I learned from my father. He's from Japan originally and the art was passed down in our family for a long time. He didn't have any sons, and so he took to teaching me."

Leonardo stopped his urges there and turned to leave. He guessed her eyes adjusted to the dark because she tried to stop him. "Not even a good-bye? Do I ever get to see you again? Can I thank you?" He got a little annoyed about all her questions. Humans and their questions were trouble. First started the questions, and then the experiments on him and his family came after. He didn't like the questions, not at all.

Not only did her questions bother him, but her knowledge of ninjutsu did too. For all he knew she could be lying, and was truly a foot ninja who wasn't on duty. He couldn't tell whether the ninjas were male or female under their masks, and she could be part of an ambush at this very moment. Leonardo needed to leave and soon before his thoughts got the better of him. He now regretted telling her his name, and the lapse in judgment was going to surely bite him in the shell later.

"Good-bye, no, and no thanks needed." He jumped off into the night in a hurry, and the event that happened next had him even more confused than the whole encounter. Through the city soundtrack he heard her voice yelling after him.

"My name is Fiona by the way!"

* * *

><p>Fiona looked at her father from across the table from her seat on the floor. Her father was all about tradition, and tradition is what he got. She pushed a strand of her black hair from her eyes before speaking to her father.<p>

"Otousama, how many ninjutsu practicing families are there in New York?" Her father's dark eyes stared deep into her own when he answered.

"Besides us there is only the Oroku family. Not many of the Japanese community here still cling to the old ways. They all got too sucked into to the American ways." Fiona nodded and continued eating her dinner, and registered one thing: Ichiro Kamazui was the most intimidating man on the planet.

Fiona's Father, Ichiro, was the owner and CEO of a Japanese company, and his job had him flying back and forth from New York to Japan all the time. Tonight was one of those rare occasions when he was actually home for dinner. The cooks always made a huge meal to celebrate, but Fiona only felt like she was being scrutinized whenever he was home. "I saw that your new purse is broken already. What happened to it?" Fiona felt her breath get stuck in her throat, and gulped quietly before answering.

"Someone was trying to steal it and it ripped." Her father looked up at her from his food and she could feel the harshness in his tone.

"When did this happen? I told you to have an escort at all times when you're outside!" She flinched and felt herself start to shake a bit.

"I was walking home from school, and it was nice out. I didn't think an escort was needed." He shook his head in disappointment and just started to lecture after every bite.

"I told you we should just hire a tutor for you, but you insisted on public schooling. We had a compromise Fiona, and you aren't holding up your end! I can't always be here, and I don't want to keep pulling you out of school to go to Japan. We made this deal for you, and for you not to hold up your end is dishonorable! You know honor is important to this family!"

She interrupted him quietly and just poked at her rice with her chopsticks.

"I'm sorry daddy I promise I'll have an escort next time." He sighed and nodded before getting up and heading to his room for the night. Fiona felt a weight lift from her shoulders after her father left the room. She wondered how she could feel like such an adult when her father was gone, but when he returned home he always seemed to make her revert back into what she really was, a 16 year old. She waited for the table to be cleared before heading to her room to sleep. Something came to her as she settled for bed: there was someone else practicing ninjutsu in New York that wasn't an Oroku.

* * *

><p>Leonardo sat meditating on the floor of his room. Yet, he couldn't clear his mind fully because of a certain gray eyed non-damsel. Like her questions had been night before her presence in his thoughts was starting to get annoying. She was too nice to be a foot ninja, but she could have been a spy for Oroku Saki. Being helpless and friendly could have been her job, but she looked so young. He growled slightly at his incessant thoughts, and tried to silence them. No one was to be trusted, and anyone who was would be put in danger by the secret of his family. Anyone who saw them would look at them as freaks. Helpful or not this girl wasn't going to be brought into his world, and that was final.<p>

He didn't want to endanger her or his family by bringing her into this world that had already harmed the two allies they had made. April's home was burnt down, and Casey was injured by the constant brawls he helped out in. This girl, Fiona, would only be another victim in the web Oroku Saki spun for all their friends. If she even was a potential friend, and not an enemy ninja waiting to hurt them. He didn't even know why he was still thinking about this. He had already decided to forget about this girl, and her bright, piercing, gray eyes that were full of life. He had already decided that he was going to wipe Fiona-that girl- out of his thoughts, and forget about her skilled ninjutsu moves, her resourcefulness, and her agility. Leonardo opened his eyes and sighed; maybe he should ask Master Splinter.


End file.
